In FY17, Gene Transfer Core successfully provided following services: Pronuclear injection service: 40 transgenic constructs were injected to generate 26 transgenic lines. CRISPR-based gene editing knockout service:The average efficiency for generating KO and KI mice for CRISPR-based constructs was 26% and 11%, respectively. A total of 35 transgenic mouse lines were generated by this service. Cryopreservation and IVF services: Sperm from 51 mouse models were cryopreserved for 14 investigators. Sperm from all mouse models were stored in two separate buildings. 49 sperm straws were thawed for 148 IVF sessions. 7 mouse models were successfully re-established per investigators request by the sperm cryopreservation service. Genotyping service: 830 tail biopsies were purified and used for genotyping by PCR analysis for 8 investigators.